Meeting The Wiggle Friends
Meeting The Wiggle Friends 'is the second chapter of The Wiggles & The Bee. Summary ''As they promised at the end of Chapter 1, The Wiggles take Maya to meet their friends. Story The next day, Maya was still asleep when she smelled something. "What's that," Maya wondered. Maya got out of bed, stretched, and flew into the kitchen, where she saw Anthony wearing his chef clothes making pancakes with sausages and scrambled eggs for breakfast. "Morning, Anthony," said Maya. "Morning, Maya," said Anthony, "you're up early." "I know," said Maya, "I smelled your pancakes and that's what woke me." Anthony chuckled. "Tell you what," said Anthony, "until James, Greg, Murray, and Jeff wake up, how about you help me get everything else ready?" "Sure," said Maya, "what do you need help with?" "Well," said Anthony, "you can set the table, first of all." "Will do," said Maya. With that, Maya quickly got to work setting the table with plates, cups, napkins, forks, knives for James, Greg, Murray, Jeff, and Anthony, and spoons. Once that was done, she got a jug of apple juice and a jug of milk from the fridge and set them in the middle of the table just as Greg, Murray, James, and Jeff came into the kitchen and sat down. "Morning, Anthony," said Jeff, "nice job on the table." "Oh, it wasn't me," said Anthony as he served the group's breakfast, "I had some help." "Yup," said Maya, "I helped set the table." "And you did one heck of job," said James, "I couldn't have done it better myself." "Would you like me to cut your pancakes for you," asked Murray. "Oh yes please," said Maya. With that being said, Murray cut Maya's pancakes, eggs, and sausages into small pieces while Jeff poured her a glass of juice. "Thanks, guys," said Maya. "No problem," said Jeff. Soon, after they had their breakfast and cleaned up, The Wiggles and Maya piled into the Big Red Van and set off on their quest to introduce Maya to their friends. "So," said James, "Who first?" "How about Dorothy," asked Greg, "since she's the nearest." "Good call," said James. With that, they drove to Dorothy The Dinosaur's garden, where they saw Dorothy watering her roses. James beeped the van's horn to let her know they had arrived. "Hello, Wiggles," called Dorothy. "Hey, Dorothy," said James as the others exited the van. Dorothy then noticed Maya. "Who's that," asked Dorothy. "This is Maya," said Greg, "she's living with us." "Her parents died in a house fire," James whispered. "Oh dear," said Dorothy, "that's sad." "Yeah," James whispered. Just then, they heard loud snoring, and soon found out it was none other than Jeff. James face-palmed. "Not again, Jeff," James groaned. "Does this happen a lot," asked Maya. "Oh yeah," said James, "every single day!" "But don't worry," said Murray, "we have a way of fixing this." "Ooh," said Maya, "can I help?" "You sure can," said Anthony, "when I count to 3, we all yell "Wake up, Jeff!"." "Ready," asked Greg. "Yup," said Maya. "Okay," said Anthony, "1...2...3!" "Wake up, Jeff," everyone yelled. Jeff woke up after hearing this like he always did. "Thanks for waking me up, guys," said Jeff. "Anyways," said Dorothy, "who would like some rosy tea?" "Sure," said The Wiggles and Maya in unison. '''WIP